Conventional teacher-student software does not provide user friendly user interfaces. For teachers, conventional systems are typically class based and do not provide teachers with easy search features. For students, conventional systems are also typically class driven and do not provide students with the ability to see upcoming due dates in one user interface. Conventional student-teacher systems do not allow a student to maintain their own records.